Attacks in the Dark
by Citronella Jello
Summary: The trio return to Hogwarts for their 6th year. The attacks on schools stopped over the summer, but new students are flocking from their schools to Hogwarts. One inparticular is extremely strange. NOT A MARY SUE! Main romances: D/G; Seamus/H; R/OC.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Alright, this is my first HP fan fic, and the characters may seem a bit OOC, but that will be fixed later on. As for the major ships in this story, um, Ginny/Draco, Hermione/Seamus, Ron/OC, Harry, he has no one, yet. And I am writing this because my brain deflated on my LotR fic, and I can't get it filled back up! I am hoping that this will help.  
  
This fic takes place in Harry's sixth year, and as a warning, it very strange!  
  
Disclaimer: I walk into the bookstore and look at Harry Potter. in big letters I see BY: JK ROWLING. So I guess I don't own them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 1: Back at Home, Right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Great," thought Draco Malfoy on his way back home, "Now I get to hear it from my father again. 'You were not top in your class again Draco. A Malfoy is never bested, especially by a Mudblood." God, life sucks.  
  
They pulled up to Malfoy Manor and Draco got out. The servants would get his things, I mean they did nearly everything for him, other than breathing. What a boring life.  
  
The door was unlocked, as it always was. He walked into the house, cold, damp and empty. His father was who knows where and his mother was some where in the house, but who really cared?  
  
He ran up the steps into his small bedroom. Most people think that he has this huge luxurious bedroom, but in truth, it was small, yet very warm and inviting. He opened the door and went to sit down in his favorite over- stuffed chair. There was one problem with that idea, someone was already sitting in it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why can't he stay?" asked Ginny for the MILLIONTH time.  
  
"Because," answered her mother, "He is safer at the Dursley's than he is here."  
  
"And what if Voldemort," her mother flinched, "what if he attacks the Dursley's house? Who will protect him? There are no trained, wait, there are no wizards PERIOD there to help him."  
  
"Dumbledore knows best, Ginny, even you know that"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!" shouted Ginny, "The Dursleys hate him any ways. I mean someone could come up to the door and offer to take Harry out of their hair, and they would let them take him!" she continued running to her room. She had the feeling that the departing hug at Platform 9 ¾, was the last time that she would see Harry again, ever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was picked up at King's Cross by a very unhappy Dudley, who had just received his Driver's License.  
  
"Dad made me come and get you." Spat Dudley. That was all that was said the whole way home. Harry had already missed his friends, and he had only been gone for ten minutes.  
  
"We're home," said Dudley.  
  
"Great," said Harry. He had to carry all his things up to his 'room'. When he was done, he locked himself in. This summer wouldn't be all that bad. Harry was permitted to use magic, due to the fact that Voldemort could come and kill him while he was sleeping.  
  
Even with that, it was going to be a long six weeks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you doing in here?" spat Draco at the girl sitting in his chair.  
  
"It's my house too." Answer the girl, "Plus I like your room better. Mine is big and cold."  
  
"Emma," said Draco, "I really missed you, but I want to be alone right now. Can you do that for me?"  
  
"FINE!" shouted Emma, "You just wait, just because we're twins, doesn't mean I have to be nice to you! You'll be sorry."  
  
"Emma, wait!" said Draco, but she was gone. "I HATE IT WHEN YOU DO THAT!" he shouted!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n: AH, that was short, but I needed to get started. boring, I know, Draco was really OOC, but that will be fixed, there are two Dracos, the school one, and the home one! Anyways, some things mentioned that have a big impact on future chapters. Now please review, or I will cry forever and not continue! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Here we go chapter 2: This isn't much longer but chapter 3 is really long! Major plot development in this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP, and I am poor, so don't sue me!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A month later, almost nothing had changed. Draco's father got over being second in his class as just returned from a 'business trip'.  
  
Draco was literally counting down the days until his return to Hogwarts. It was dreadfully boring with no one to talk to, no one to tease and harass. He always couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. He pitied Emma, who had to stay there 24/7.  
  
He laid down on his bed, thinking about what was happening in the world outside the walls of his room, what You-Know-Who was planning next.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The month had been extremely eventful at the Dursley's. Three people came for dinner, and Dudley's new dog had chewed a big hole in Mr. Dursley's favorite chair and was currently locked up in a cage outside.  
  
Harry had barley left the comfort of his room, and wished that he could write to his friends, but Dumbledore had taken Hedwig from him at the end of the last year, and given her to Sirius. Harry knew that if the owl was intercepted by the wrong person, the result would have been disastrous.  
  
He dug in his trunk and found the photo book that Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year. He himself had used magic to add more pages to the back and put pictures of his friends in it. He pages through it, pausing and laughing at certain pictures, even after looking at them millions of times before, they still were interesting.  
  
He saw the picture of Gilderoy Lockhart pulling his arm trying to get into the picture. Harry had asked Colin for it after it was developed, and it still made him laugh. He was a jerk, a stuck up lying jerk, and that was funny, seeing what happened to him.  
  
He looked at the small clip of Harry defeating the Hungarian Horntail, and a pang of guilt erupted through him, and he turned the page quickly.  
  
He continued flipping though the book, until he found a picture that he didn't remember. It was of his parents, Lupin, Sirius, and Pettigrew. He had never seen it before, but I brought a sour taste to his mouth. Looking at it he saw what would soon become separated friends. Of course, now Lupin and Sirius were friends again, but still, funny how that innocent looking kid standing next to his father, would lead him to his death.  
  
He closed the book. He let out a bored sigh and fell asleep on his bed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"WHAT?" shouted Emma.  
  
"You heard me, you are going to Hogwarts this year, you've got a special assignment."  
  
"Great," she said sarcastically, "But I am supposed to go into sixth year? I don't know anything that everyone else there does!"  
  
"I have given you training, have I not?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Are you saying that my training is not as good as it is at Hogwarts?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"See me the day before school starts, and I will put on the finishing touches."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of screaming. "What is going on?" shouted Harry.  
  
"Mum! Harry shocked me through his door again!" shouted Dudley.  
  
"Thank you Dumbledore" whispered Harry under his breath. The following year, Dumbledore had granter permission to Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione to use magic outside of school, and this was working. Personally, he used it to keep the Dursleys out of his room.  
  
"Honey" he heard from downstairs, "Leave him alone, he hasn't eaten in days, let him starve."  
  
He heard Dudley stomp away. The truth was he wasn't starving, actually it was the opposite, he was fine, he stashed away food in his school trunk, it was enough to live off of for at least a year.  
  
Harry heard a tapping at the window, and went to see what was up. A small brown owl was outside his window, carrying an immensely heavy load.  
  
He opened his window and let the owl in. He unburdened the owl and it flew back out the window.  
  
He opened the letter first and found it was from Hogwarts:  
  
Harry, I hope that this letter finds you in good health. We have decided to move the starting date of the school term up one week, so term will start next week. DO NOT go to Diagon Alley to get your school things, they have already been gotten for you. We will send the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to pick you up at the Dursleys. As you can tell we are taking extra precautions to keep you safe. Thank you, and see you next week. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"A week early?" thought Harry.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/n: Here I end chapter 2, took a long time to get this up, but school is more important, and I have had a lot of homework, please review!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Snowpixie: thanks for being my first reviewer. I know, they are short, but it takes a while for me to write them due to school, and I am glad that I have enough time to write this much.  
  
Me: I wont! 


End file.
